This research will involve an evaluation of the potential nephrotoxicity of certain fungal toxins. In particular citrinin (P. citrinium) and ochratoxin A (A. ochreus) will be examined individually and in various combinations. These mycotoxins have been suggested as causative agents in two disease states, porcine nephropathy and endemic Balkan nephropathy. The studies will be conducted primarily in the rat, and both in vivo and in vitro techniques will be utilized. The onset of nephrotoxicity will be examined with appropriate screening procedures. Quantitation of the nephrotoxicity will be possible with these techniques and with renal clearance studies. Renal slice studies will be employed to evaluate mycotoxin effects on specific renal transport processes. Studies on mitochondrial function, transport ATPase and binding to subcellular fractions will be used to evaluate the mechanisms of the nephrotoxic actions.